In many structural applications, particularly aerospace applications, local load paths at attachments often require efficient local strengthening and stiffening. One widely-acceptable method for accomplishing this objective includes the use of “radius-filling” shaped washers to attach structural members to each other. The general function of these washers is to divert and reduce concentrated loads in a circuitous load path without adding excessive weight or cost. The key material properties desired in structural members include high shear stiffness, high shear strength and low density such that the members can be as thick as possible, enhancing load-carrying capability. For example, the seat track attachments in the floor structure of aircraft must be designed to withstand various types of loads. One such load case is the 9G forward crash case. This particular load case causes a severe vertical load in the seat tracks due to the overturning effect of the seat structure when occupied by passengers. The high vertical load must be reacted through the seat track-to-floor beam connection.
A typical manner of rendering the seat track-to-floor beam connection sufficiently strong for the 9G forward crash case includes locally increasing thicknesses of the seat track flanges, the floor beam web, or both where these components are bolted together. While this is feasible using machined parts or built-up assemblies, it is more difficult or expensive to accomplish using automated laser-welded structure with secondarily bonded composite caps.
The geometric features of the seat track-to-floor beam connection require unique solutions for the attachment. Composite floor beams having flat or planar webs conventionally use “radius-filling” washers to help spread the load from the bolted connection into the web. The washers are typically metal and nest closely to the cap-to-web intersection. In the case of “sine-wave” floor beam webs, however, conventional “radius-filling” washers are not able to nest into the web-to-cap intersection.
Conventional “radius-filling” washers are aluminum, which has good specific shear strength to density ratio. Due to corrosion issues, however, aluminum parts are not allowed on many advanced composite structures. One disadvantage which is inherent in conventional radius-filling washers is that the washers are incapable of nesting with the “sine-wave” floor beam web configuration. Furthermore, because they are monolithic metal pieces, the washers are not structurally efficient to an optimum degree in the transmission of bolt loads to a floor beam web in a seat track attachment assembly.